Fishing is an intricate activity which encompasses many thousands of styles of equipment and strategies. The list of common equipment that is necessary to enjoy and succeed at fishing is seemingly endless. This list includes fishing poles, tackle boxes, bait boxes, chairs, hooks, rods, sinkers, bobbers, bait, lures, and the like. The long list of equipment and supplies that the fisherman has to carry sometimes creates a burden that can tend to spoil that enjoyment, calmness, and simplicity that are associated with fishing.
While a fishing tackle box provides a great means of organizing such fishing materials and supplies, depending on the user's methods and intent, a bait bucket must be carried separately. Each of these devices provides different benefits in terms of permanent storage for inanimate accessories for the tackle box versus temporary preservation of live bait in the case of the bait bucket. However, just these two (2) devices already occupy the available hands of a single fisherman and as soon as additional items such as rods and chairs are taken into account it can be seen that it can be unduly cumbersome for the fisherman to transport their equipment to a fishing spot. This is doubly true in the cases where the fisherman's point of arrival is distant from their fishing spot or when the fisherman likes to move about on a regular basis, particularly in dark conditions.
Various attempts have been made to provide storage devices for use while fishing. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170; U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,291; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,981; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,298; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,608. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a desirable range of storage and utility features advantageous for fishing activities. Many such devices are difficult to transport. Many such devices cannot be separated or adapted for accommodating specific tasks or uses without requiring undue complexity on the part of the user. Many such devices are not adapted to accommodate live bait while also providing organization to inanimate fishing accessories. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable storage device for fishing accessories without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.